Bloody Kisses
by Wryder A
Summary: Edward Elric is a frustrating man who should never be sent out to run errands. Either he forgets half of his task, or shows up four hours late with a concussion. HeiEd fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Argh. Today's been an emotional roller coaster. On top of yesterday being a birthday I almost forgot, I missed a meeting and forgot to send in a replacement, and church today brought up a lot of topics associated with the birthday that was yesterday. I need to invest in waterproof makeup.**

**Anyway. Decided to invest my emotions in a fic. Might as well do something productive. Praise to alkahestic, who gave** **the prompt that became the title.**

* * *

Alfons sighed, setting down the pencil on top of the diagrams. It had been four hours since Edward had walked out the front door, since which Alfons had managed not only to make and clean up dinner, but clean the apartment spotless and go over all of the rocketry notes in their possession. Twice. It wasn't like Edward to leave for some food and be gone for this long.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the slamming of the front door. Within seconds Alfons was on his feet and headed for the front room.

"Where have you been? It's been-" He stopped at the sight of Edward, battered and bruised in the door frame.

"I don't feel too good," Edward groaned, swaying dangerously far forward. Alfons managed to throw his arms out just as Edward took a head first dive towards the floor, catching him with inches to spare.

Ed blinked up at Alfons, dazed. "Hey, Al…" he trailed off, frowning. "Blue…"

"Okay, you're getting in bed." Alfons struggled for a moment until Edward seemed to regain some of his sense and stopped being total deadweight. Once he had them on their feet, Alfons kicked the front door shut, locked it, and set course for the one bedroom the small apartment housed.

"What do you eat, rocks?" he grunted, straining under the weight of his roommate and current pain in the ass.

Edward snickered. "Only if you cook them."

The struggle down the hallway seemed both longer and shorter then usual. Normally, Alfons wouldn't object to being in this close of contact with the elusive Edward Elric, but when said Edward was about as limp as an over steamed vegetable, the prospect lost some of its appeal. Luckily, Ed seemed to understand the concept of getting into bed, and only needed minor assistance there. Shoes were another matter.

"Take them off." At the blank stare, Alfons sighed. "You'll get dirt on the blankets. Take off your shoes."

Edward continued to give a blank stare. Right when Alfons was about to give it up as a lost cause, Ed reached down and undid his laces before kicking off the offending objects.

It was silent for a minute. Alfons opened his mouth, intending to say something, but Edwards eyes began to drift shut. Resigned, Alfons turned to leave, but stalled at the sound of a clearing throat.

"Come here."

He only hesitated a moment before turning to the over man. "Yes?"

Ed made no movement, save his mouth. "Closer."

Bewildered, Alfons obeyed, walking up to the side of the bed.

Faster then lightning, Edwards hand snaked out and snatched Alfons's. With one swift yank, Alfons's head was level with the bed. Before Alfons could register anything else, Ed grabbed his face and pressed their lips together.

Alfons could do nothing but freeze. It was the one thing he wanted but knew he could never have, and yet, somehow, he managed to snag it. But when Edwards lips began to move, _his lips, _Alfons began to melt.

That was, until Alfons tasted salt and rust.

He yanked away, inhaling quickly. "Is that blood?" he hissed, looking into Edwards face.

But it was too late- Edward had already nodded off. Alfons, to tired to process anything further, spent a few seconds studying his roommates face, before standing and exiting the room.

* * *

**Review- it feeds the ever-hungry muse!**

**Wryder**


	2. Chapter 2

**AND YOU THOUGHT IT'D BE JUST THAT FLUFF. HA. HAHA. HAHAHA.**

**Nope!**

**Reminder that all stories are available first on my blog, masterhawki.**

**(my teacher was surprised at my use of the word nigh. i'm a writer. what'd you expect.)**

* * *

The coughing- that's what was the worst. An aching chest, overall tiredness, even the occasional stabbing pain, he could deal with. But the feeling of drowning in his own skin, blood filling the cavity in his chest until he suffocated, succumbing to the violent urge to expel the liquid via his mouth, was nearly unbearable. It reminded him that his time was short, pushing him to work his already overworked self harder then he already did.

It started innocently. Just an itch in the throat, nothing a glass of water couldn't cure. He didn't even make it to the water before doubling over, his lungs desperately trying to escape his chest. This was a bad one. Black spots began to hover in his vision, while red spots began to dot the floor. Right when he thought he could take no more- _please let it end_- the fit subsided.

That left Alfons, kneeling on the floor and struggling for breath, surround areas splattered in blood. It wasn't the first time, and most certainly wasn't the last, but that didn't make the cleanup any less morbid. With shaking limbs, Alfons reached for the drawer nearest him to retrieve a rag.

That was when the front door decided to slam open. "I'm home," called Edward, the familiar mismatched footsteps confirming his presence.

Panicked, Alfonse threw the rag on the floor, covering most of the blood, before rising to his feet seconds before Edward made his entrance. "How was the market?" he asked, wiping his sweaty palms on the front of his pants.

Edward set the bag of food on the table with a frown. "Not good. Our marks are almost useless. I'm not sure how much longer it'll be until we have to switch currencies." He dug through the bag, and gave a minor cheer when he found what he was looking for. "Someone had apples for cheap. Managed to snag one. Here, I'll cut it-"

Alfons tuned Edward out, glancing down at the rag. The floor was dark enough to camouflage the blood, but with the rag drawing attention to it, the ruse wouldn't last long. Slowly, he bent over, pinching the rag between two fingers.

"Smaller slices okay with you?"

Edward began to turn, shocking Alfons in to standing much to quickly. Spots swam in front of his eyes as he began to be lightheaded, and he stumbled backwards.

"Woah-" And strong arms caught him, leading him back towards the hard kitchen chair. "Are you alright?"

Alfons raised his hand to his forehead, rested his elbow on his knee, al closed his eyes. "Yeah, give me a minute." Measured breaths. In. Out. In. Out-

His breath was cut short by a pair of lips.

Alfons froze. It wasn't their first kiss- Edward had taken care of that weeks ago. But Edward had injured his head, and didn't even remember it the next morning. This- this was deliberate. There was no mistaking that everything was intended, from the flesh arm hanging awkwardly over his shoulder, to the nervously urgent pressure.

When Edwards lips started to move, all thought process stopped. He barely registered the creaking chair, protesting the weight of a second person as Edward settled on his lap. A whimper escaped as Edward abandoned his lips, but quickly morphed into a moan as his jaw was showered with attention. Letting Edward have his fun for a few moments, before grabbing him by the hair and forcing their mouths back together.

All too soon, Edward pulled away.

Lips throbbing, Alfons gave a disappointed, "Mph," before opening his eyes to see Edward frowning down at him.

"Did I taste blood?" he asked, his eyes taking on a worried aura.

Fear raced through his heart as Alfons gave a nervous laugh. "I bit my cheek earlier," he lied. "Must've been that."

Edward nodded, smiling in relief as he let himself off Alfons's lap. "Better move, before we break the chair," he joked.

He didn't respond, too relieved by Edwards easy acceptance of the lie to say anything.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed at the lack of response. "This is okay, right? I mean, I didn't force you into anything you didn't want, right? Cause I can-"

Alfons, annoyed that Edward would ever thing that the kiss was a regret, silenced him with his own lips.

* * *

**Review, it feeds the ever hungry muse!**

**Wryder**


End file.
